User blog:YT: General Masher/My thoughts on each of the heroes!
Introduction No, Masher is not dead lol Sorry about being absent for SO DANG LONG, the fact that I have to watch over the forums and reddit and discord is tiresome! After all that weird stuff going on in there, I'm beginning to make my comeback! If it isn't obvious enough, this topic is all about my thoughts on the heroes. Let's get this rolling! What is a hero? For those of you who don't know what a hero is, it's a special kind of troop that has a different personality as well as being a HUGE help to your troops. They don't take time to retrain, but what bugs me about them is that you have to have at least 1 troop to attack a base. C'mon Supercell, is the hero not something?! Sometimes if you're very skilled (like me), you can beat bases with the hero alone. They usually have very high health and low damage, seeing how they're specialized with their separate abilities. Yep, each hero has 3 special abilities that cost GBE to use. You can only choose 1 hero with 1 ability, so be careful on who you choose and what ability you choose as well! Heroes can be changed and upgraded in their own Hero's Hut, which is good because they won't take up a normal landing craft and your armory upgrade space. The have their won separate landing craft which cannot be upgraded, the Hero Hut as well does not have to be upgraded (unless Supercell trolls us with that kind of update). In addition, each hero has what's called their "perk". These perks give the heroes a special ability that they can do on their own without using GBE, it can range from shooting a high damage grenade every once in a while to having a capacity on how much damage you could possibly take. Is that good enough? If not, ask me a queion in the comment section below and I'll answer it ASAP! Now...about the heroes! Sgt. Brick Note: I won't go over its specific stats like health and damage, but rather their abilities and characteristics. Sgt. Brick is...let's say uh, a nomad. She's been wandering back and forth on your island while you didn't even know it, fighting the Blackguard and spying on you to see what you're doing. When you reach HQ level 4, she'll finally realize that you and her are both on the same side. She joins you and becomes your first hero in Boom Beach! Sgt. Brick has various abilities, which include: Cluster Grenade (I don't find this too useful) Iron Will (it's OK I guess) Battle Orders (a must have if you're using smoke tactics) Her hero perk is Grenade Spammer, in which she fires a grenade every time she sees an enemy building in her sight. I find this sorta useful, it's nice to get a preemptive shot on a MG or Cannon with a high damage weapon every once in a while. Overall, I find her to be a good hero. However, one of her abilities is the only reason I really use her. Cpt. Everspark Nickname: She is usually nicknamed "Sparky" when notes on OP Bases are put up. Sparky first started off spying on Colonel Gearheart, eventually setting off a beacon on her level 45 base before War Factory starts. When you take down Gearheart for the first time, Everspark will join you and become your 3rd hero (honestly, idk too much about Everspark's story). Everspark's abilities heavily rely on technology, hence the names of these hero abilities: Critter Swarm (it's useful before HQ level 19) Explosive Charge (used in times the Univeral Remote is redundant) Universal Remote (used in OPs, Gearheart and boosted PvP bases) Her hero perk is Robot Overlord, which allows her to spawn 3 critters every 5 seconds or so. However, she has a maximum capacity of having 12 critters spawned on her own. You CAN have 12+ critters when she's around, but you're gonna need to use her critter swarm or shoot critters out of your gunboat. I think she is the best hero in Boom Beach, she does her job in various situations she finds herself in which is why I like her! Dr. Kavan (Added in June) Can I be honest? I actually don't use Kavan too much. When I saw gameplay of the Ice Shield I thought "he's gonna break Boom Beach by being the most OP hero yet!" Well, I was wrong. He's just as balanced as Brick and Sparky, or slightly more underpowered than the girls. Anyways, not too much is known about Dr. Kavan. We know he's some sort of healer, but what exactly do we know about him? We actually can go off of clues on what the game tells us, and his abilities in battle. Seeing how he looks like an islander, we can easily assume that he's an islander himself. OK, now what else do we know? He heals troops just like how the Medics do, and his abilities are all about supporting troops if the whole Medic business isn't overwhelming enough evidence. With all that out of the way, we could say he was a doctor at his home village. When the Blackguard came however, they took over his village and used it as one of Hammerman's bases. He is then forced to serve Hammerman, just like all the other islanders that were captured. When the player (yes, YOU!) finally takes out his Super Mortar Base (Level 25 BTW), he decides to become your 2nd Hero taking the role of an early medic (and you know what that means, T-Med at HQ level 11!). As we discussed before, his abilities are all about supporting troops. Crystal Critters (Early Medics) Ice Shield (well, at least it saves zookas from Mortar overshots when using RZMC) Second Wind (spawn Riflemen to save Tanks from taking heavy (Boom or Doom) Cannon damage) His hero perk is Glazing Presence, which allows him to heal troops like a Medic.Not only does he does that, but he also increases your ally's defense (which reduces damage taken from defenses). Honestly, I dont see too much of a use from him aside from early RZM or early T-Med. Even so, I've unlocked Medics which sorta make Kavan redundant (I am planning on redeeming him though, I'm gonna use RZM 3-3-1 with Kavan + Ice Shield instead of 3-2-2 with Sparky + Uni Remote). To be continued... Category:Blog posts